The present invention relates generally to examination tables for doctor's offices and in particular to an examination table providing in-office x-ray densitometry for bone health screening and the like.
It is estimated that as many as one out of two women over the age of 45 may have osteoporosis, a disease characterized by loss of bone mass, ultimately leading to bone fracture. Although osteoporosis is treatable, it often goes unrecognized. It is believed that over 21 million people in the United States have osteoporosis but don't recognize it. Globally, over 80 percent of cases of osteoporosis go undiagnosed.
X-ray densitometers may provide an accurate assessment of bone health with respect to osteoporosis. Such densitometers make measurements at two x-ray energy levels. The measurements are mathematically combined to produce an image of bone substantially free from surrounding soft tissue. An analysis of this bone-only image allows quantitative measurement in vivo of areal bone density as well as improved bone imaging.
Conventional x-ray densitometers are bulky, limiting their accessibility and use during routine patient examinations when screening for osteoporosis might be accomplished.